


Hallelujah

by Cale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cale/pseuds/Cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

_I’ve heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?_

It was a fine line between admiration and lust and, as Crowley paced the length of the hall with his scotch in hand, he couldn’t help but muse to himself how thin the wire had become. “I must say, I am a bit shocked to see you again, considering how…/impolitely/ you fled our last encounter.”

He turned to find the angel exactly as he had left him, slouched over in that impossibly irritating stance. Breaming with self-righteousness, expression as dull as ever and Christ, he could just tear him to pieces, he really could. “And yet here you are again, as rude as ever. Haven’t you heard of phoning ahead? Uninvited company is part of my top five bothers, you know.”

 

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Silence. Naturally, angels of the Lord had proven themselves a bore conversationally. In particular, Castiel had that sense of brooding about him that made fluid discussion more one-sided than the King of Hell (formerly, debatably, perhaps still depending on who you asked) was used to, and that was saying something in itself. Pausing, the demon observed the pestilence which was currently invading his living room in one long swoop, eyes settling finally on those navy orbs visible even from this distance and he sighed, closing the space between them and squaring off. “Well? Can’t just stand there and look pretty all night, runs the risk of you becoming my next tree-topper.”

And he might have gone on, really, he had planned to, his lips already forming into another quirk when he felt it. That warm hand pressing against the side of his face, fingertips sliding across his stubble until they finally settled with a palm encompassing his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Before Crowley could manage another word, eyebrows already digging down in something between confusion and irritation, Castiel managed to beat him to it. “Please, don’t.”  
  
The crash of their lips colliding could have sent off a tidal wave, Castiel obviously having no idea what, exactly, he was doing and as much as Crowley could have taken advantage of this, of where it was certainly going (if he had any say), as much as he wanted to fuck the angel into the floorboards, he couldn’t help the hand that flew up to grab at the angel, to pry him off and at that moment he was the definition of a place between exasperation and apprehension. “You have ten seconds to explain yourself.”

 

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What’s really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

If he’d kicked a dog square in the gut, he might’ve gotten a less pathetic response. Eyes sinking, narrowing, squinting into that awful face the angel always managed to make when something was beyond his grasp and his mind didn’t want to admit it, Castiel tilted his head to the side and parted his lips. “I’m apologizing for my actions,” he managed, lingering entirely too close and Crowley waited a beat for a better explanation where he knew there wouldn’t be one. Typical.   
  
“So that’s it, then,” he began, his voice a rasp between triumphant and spiteful. “You just come barging back in thinking it can all be the way it was before you went and fucked it all up, is that so?”

 

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

That seemed to have been all it took to derail the angel and, really, if he’d thought he could just waltz his feathery ass back into Crowley’s sight without just the slightest bit of a backlash, the demon had truly underestimated his divine stupidity. “I don’t expect you to,” there was a pause and, somewhere between patience and mercy, Crowley found himself biting his tongue, “I know it isn’t that simple.” Eyes falling to the side, a sigh escaped Castiel’s lips and really, it was as though he’d never had to apologize in his life. Crowley supposed that was the way of the Lord, anyhow, because in all his years of questioning that almighty will, of spitting in the general direction he assumed it to be in, he’d never received an answer there, either.

 

_Maybe there’s a God above_

_But all I’ve ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It’s not a cry you can hear at night_

_It’s not somebody who has seen the light_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Really, it wasn’t as though he should have expected anything else. Turning on his heel, Crowley drank the last of his scotch and sauntered off at a slow pace, a ring between amusement and malevolence springing from each step. “Times have changed, sweetpea. You’ve been busy, I’ve been busier, and to be completely honest with you,” and for this, he bothered to turn back to the angel who was, again, steadily holding his place like some sort of action figure, “I’ll be /damned/ if you’re getting what you want here because it actually tickles me to think you ever considered you might get it.” He set his glass down, taking the needle off the record player beside him as silence fell on the room, the voice of Leonard Cohen playing on in his head and, well, if that weren’t appropriate.

 

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don’t even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what’s it to you?_

_There’s a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn’t matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

“After all,” he stopped, his eyes somewhere between pleading and scornful, “how could a devil like me ever forgive an angel like you?”

_I_   _did my best, it wasn’t much_

_I couldn’t feel, so I tried to touch_

_I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I’ll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


End file.
